


Junior Homecoming

by abaguettewithaface



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), House Party, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, School Dances, Underage Drinking, written during season 2 so its slightly outdated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaguettewithaface/pseuds/abaguettewithaface
Summary: Keith and Lance go to their third homecoming dance together.





	1. Dance, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> All Spanish translations were made using google translate, so I'm sorry if they aren't correct. There is a part two, which is why it ends kind of abruptly. I'll post it whenever it's ready. If you guys like this, I could possibly write something about them going to the Winter Formal, or Prom? Let me know!

Looking in the mirror, Lance twisted his hips. He looked fine as hell, if he did say so himself. His hair was artfully messy, as Keith liked it. He wore black skinny jeans, a white button down, suspenders, and a blue bow-tie. He knew Keith would show up at his door looking identical, except his tie was red. He smiled, and took a picture for Snapchat. He sent it to his two best friends, Pidge and Hunk. He took another one for his story.

  
It was 5:12, meaning his scheduled Homecoming Dinner would be soon. Keith texted him saying he was on his way. He walked downstairs to meet his family. Two of his 4 younger siblings were also dressed up for their first high school dance.

“Whoa!” his mother laughed. “You look dapper!”

  
“You two dorks look pretty spiffy, too.” Lance smiled, admiring his younger brother and sister. His sister giggled, and his brother grinned. “Purple suits you, Amanda!” She blushed, and tentatively asked their mother if her date would like it, to which she was vehemently reassured.

  
Lance's brother, Antony, was taking Lance's car, along with Amanda, and picking up both their dates before heading to their own dinner's with their friends. “We should head out.” Anton said, grabbing the keys to Lance's car from the hook.

  
Lance's mom and dad gave them both hugs. “I expect both of you back here by 11:30. No exceptions.” their father announced, earning groans from the two, and a smug look from Lance.

  
“But Lance can stay out as long as he wants!” Anton protested, uselessly.

  
“I've known Keith for years.” his mom defended. “He won't let Lance do anything stupid.” Lance knew that was a backhanded compliment, but it meant his parents liked Keith, so his smile grew.

  
“Pros of dating someone since middle school!” Lance enthused. Anton and Amanda made faces as they left, tossing halfhearted 'I love you's over their shoulders.

“That said,” his father continued. “You're staying with Keith tonight, right?”

“Yes.” Lance said.

“No parties. No alcohol. No staying up till 3am doing drugs. Okay?”

“That was oddly specific, but okay.”

Lance's dad smiled, and pulled Lance in for a rough hug. “Good man. Have fun.” he said, and walked into the hallway, presumable to his office. Lance's mother doted on him, fixing his already perfect hair, according to him, and making sure his outfit was on point (it was, also according to him) until the doorbell rang. Lance internally squealed as he ran to the door.  
Keith smiled at him on the doorstep, and pecked his cheek. “Hey.” He looked identical to Lance, except his jeans were ripped at the knees. Lance didn't mind.

“Hey. You look adorable in that bow-tie.” Lance grinned.

“You don't look too bad yourself.” Keith smiled.

“Come on in.” He did, and Lance's mom immediately wrapped him in a familiar hug.

“Keith, you do look adorable!” she praised, doting on him just as if he were her own son, much to his embarrassment. He thanked her, and checked the time. 5:19. They had dinner plans with their friends at 5:30. “Make sure to take pictures! I want all of them!”

“Yes, Mama. We will!” She gave them another round of hugs before they left. “Motorcycle? Really, babe?” Lance groaned, following Keith down the steps of the porch.  
He gave Lance a helmet. “Your hair will survive. And we'll look great rollin' up to Hoco in a motorcycle.”

Lance clicked his tongue. “I see your point.” Keith swung a leg over the seat, and Lance followed suite, putting on the helmet, before Keith pulled out of the driveway. They could see Lance's mother and siblings in the window.

Lance lead Keith into the restaurant by his hand, and to the table their friends claimed. They all greeted them as they sat down. Shiro sat next to Matt, who was his Homecoming date, and Allura was there with Pidge as her platonic date. Hunk and Shay had gone together as well. Keith and Lance sat on the end, next to Hunk.

  
The restaurant was an American burger joint, named Portillo's. It's color theme was red and white, and it was decidedly the group's favorite restaurant ever. The group talked about the dance's hypothetical music choices, and how much twerking was going to be taking place. They all knew Lance would be taking full advantage of this excuse to grind on Keith, but thankfully nobody felt the need to say it, not that Lance would've denied. Pidge was feeling exceptionally anxious, and the group reassured her that they could leave at any time.

  
Eventually their food came, and they ate. It was absolutely delicious, and they all hung out in the parking lot until it was time to go. They all piled into their respective vehicles around 6:45. Keith and Lance were the first to arrive of their friends, just because every time Lance would loosen his grip on Keith's waist, Keith would speed up.

  
By the time they got there, the sun had gone down. Formally-dressed teenagers stood all around their cars and on the sidewalks on their way into the school. Yellow-tinted streetlights were the only source of light because of the cloudy night.

  
They parked the motorcycle near the front of the parking lot, just to show off. A party bus let off a crowd of people as Hunk and Shiro pulled up next to them. “Ready, Keef?” Lance smiled, hooking his helmet to the bike.

  
“Ready for you to make a fool out of me in public?” he teased, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist.

  
“Is that a challenge?” Lance mumbled into Keith's neck. He sighed, and Lance laughed. Lance kissed his neck, and got pushed off when it became too wet.

  
“Ack! Lance! We haven't even gone inside, yet!” Keith protested. Lance laughed at his red face, before checking his wallet.

  
“Do you have your ticket? They're not letting people buy at the door because of the turn-out this year.”

  
“Yeah, I have it. Get your ID out, too, so we don't hold up the line.” The rest of their friends joined them as they walked. Shiro held Matt's hand, Hunk held Shay's, and Lance held Keith's. The line was out the door of the gymnasium, and they got their stuff ready. Keith straightened Lance's tie, looking over him carefully.

  
The line moved quickly, and they showed the attendant at the door their tickets and IDs. The hallway to the gym was full of other students, waiting for their dates or friends. Keith and Lance just went right inside and claimed the same corner of the gym they always did for school dances. The gym's lights were low and colorful, and the music was loud. Half the gym was taken up by a mass of people, dancing almost indignantly, but that was to be expected. The song playing was something Lance had never heard before, but liked nonetheless.  
“Does my shirt look okay in the back?” Keith had to yell over the music, turning. Lance tucked it into his pants better, and fixed his suspenders so they crossed over the shoulders, before wrapping his arms around Keith, and pressing a kiss to the back of his head. Their friends joined them within seconds, all smiles and laughs.

  
Their group almost doubled when Shiro and Allura arrived. They were probably the two most popular people in the whole school. Lance was not surprised Allura didn't have a date. He was sure she'd been asked by many people, but said no to all of them. He understood why. The last 3 times Allura brought a date to a dance, there was always drama, so she'd opted to just go with one of her best friends, Pidge.

  
Lance leaned against the back wall, greeting friends and catching up as if he hadn't seen all of them a few hours ago. Hunk and Shay disappeared into the mass of bodies in the middle of the gym. Shiro, Matt, Allura, and Pidge were assaulted with greetings. For once, Lance was grateful he wasn't the center of attention at the school.

  
After a few minutes, the song changed to one Lance knew very well. The room erupted in cheers, Lance included. The second he heard the intro, he looked at Keith with the widest shit-eating grin ever, and shimmied over to Keith, moving his whole body against him, and singing along.

  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
Think I'll dust 'em off, put 'em back up on the shelf  
In case my little baby girl is in need  
Am I comin' out of left field?

  
He pulled Keith away from the group, dancing all the way, and their friends laughed, accepting that the two boys would probably be too busy dancing to hold up a decent conversation. Keith smiled up at him, allowing himself to be led into the crowd.

  
Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now  
I been feeling it since 1966, now  
Might be over now, but I feel it still

  
In the middle of the crowd, Keith must have felt more comfortable dancing, because he hesitantly mimicked Lance's movements and sang along, and Lance smiled wider, if that was even possible. Their hands never left each other, even though it was hardly a sexual song. They were just like that. The song was over too quickly, but they kept dancing.

  
Anaconda by Nicki Minaj came on, and the entire room sang along. Lance spat out lyrics while Keith danced along, not knowing most of the words. Lance couldn't hear his own voice, and was positive Keith couldn't either. There may have been a little groping, but there were others in the room doing much more inappropriate things, so Lance didn't feel too bad. Lance and Keith headed back to their group to see Hunk, Shay, Pidge, and some other friends talking in a big group. Lance cut in between Hunk and Pidge, pulling Keith beside him. “Hey!” he smiled, wrapping an arm around Keith's waist.

  
“Have fun out there, man?” Hunk asked, jabbing his side. “Saw your siblings. They say hi!”

  
“I have to find them and embarrass them!” Lance yelled. He'd forgotten they were here. Hopefully they wouldn't tattle about the amount of grinding going on. He figured they would have a fair amount of inappropriate dancing of their own, so he wasn't worried. Suddenly, a new song came on that had Keith all but dragging Lance back out. Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana. Lance smiled, happy that Keith was enjoying himself.

  
After the song was over, they decided to go outside. The doors leading outside were crowded, people going in and out. Lance didn't let go of Keith's hand for fear of losing him. The air was much cooler outside, and he didn't realize how hot he had been. The music was muffled, and he could actually hear himself think. The area was enclosed in temporary fencing, probably so people couldn't sneak in without tickets. Benches and tables were set up, as well as a concessions booth that sold bottles of water and snacks.

  
Keith sat down and Lance went to buy a bottle of water. When he returned, Keith was surrounded by Shiro, Matt, and their friends. Lance wiggled his way through to Keith and sat on his lap. “What?” Lance asked, when Shiro gave him a look.

  
“Nothing.” Shiro said, obviously holding back a grin.

  
“He thinks you two are cute.” Matt cut in. Their friends spoke words of agreement, and Lance couldn't see Keith's face, but he was sure it was red. Keith loosely wrapped his arms around Lance's waist as he chugged half the bottle. Keith drank the rest.

  
Lance turned sideways so he could see Keith's face, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Havin' fun?”

  
“Yes.” Keith replied, sweetly. “I didn't think I would, but yes.”

  
“That's good.” Lance kissed him, smiling like an idiot.

  
“Isn't that your brother?” a voice asked.

  
“Uh. Yeah.” Anton replied. Lance looked up and flipped off his brother, and his brother's girlfriend. She gaped at him, and he kissed his boyfriend again, just to spite her. Anton started laughing nervously and led her away.

  
“Lance, stop.” Keith mumbled, halfheartedly, trying to hide his face. Their school was pretty progressive, so Lance had only ever been bullied once before Keith shut that shit down. He was shy, definitely, but also not afraid to get into a fist fight. Everyone at the school knew about them or has at the very least seen them in the hallways, but everyone knows Keith can definitely put up a fight.

  
Lance snickered, but stopped. He pulled out his phone and checked Snapchat. He'd received 4 snaps from other people at the dance, three of which were far away, zoomed in pictures of himself and Keith. He screenshotted those. He took a picture of himself and Keith and posted it on his story. “We should go get pictures.” he said, and stood up.

  
“You know where they're doin' 'em?” Keith asked, straightening his shirt and taking Lance's hand.

  
“Yeah. The small gym.” They slipped inside and walked through the back of the gym into the hallway that connects it to the rest of the school. The small gym was pretty much packed, and the line for pictures was around the side of the gym. They got in line, and they checked over each other, making sure they looked presentable for the photos. The music was muffled, but it was still loud because there were so many people.

  
This line moved slowly. Lance conversed with people nearest to him, while Keith scrolled through something on his phone, leaning into Lance, slightly. Lance wasn't as popular as Shiro or Allura, but he was the type of guy everyone liked to be around. Keith was always shy until you got to know him.

 

“Whatcha lookin' at, babe?” Lance asked, between topics.

  
“Instagram.” he mumbled. Lance frowned.

 

“Pay attention to mee~.” he whined, tugging at Keith's belt loops. Keith gave him a smug look, and continued scrolling. “Keiiithh...”

  
“Mmm.” he hummed, not taking his eyes off his phone, though he stopped scrolling. Lance groaned and wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He had to bend down because of their height difference. Keith must have put his phone away because Lance felt two hands wrapping around his hips. He smiled, and kissed his neck, cheek, and lips. He felt Keith smiling into it.

  
“Get a room!” Pidge called, cutting in line behind them.

  
“You're just jealous of these hands!” Lance laughed, only half pulling away from Keith. Allura soon joined them, and nobody made a fuss about her cutting in line. The rest of the group joined them eventually.

  
“Next.” the photographer called. The two boys stepped in front of the backdrop, and posed. First were the boring shots, of them just standing with an arm around the other's back, but after a minute, the photographer allowed a silly picture. Before Lance even knew what was going on, Keith picked him up bridal style. He must have looked ridiculous, but that was kind of the point.

  
Lance ran over to the screens to see their pictures before they disappeared, Hunk and Shay appearing over them. His hair was a little more messy than he'd like, but they were good pictures. His mom would be happy when they received them in the mail, later.

 

At around 10:45, Lance found his siblings sitting with their dates on the patio. “Hey, fuckers.”

  
“Hey, Lance!” his sister greeted him. Her date and crush, Avery, waved. Lance had a feeling he was gay, if his gaydar was right, and it usually always was. He felt a little sympathy for both of them.

  
“Hi.” his brother mumbled, awkwardly. His girlfriend, Lauren, did not like Lance one bit, and Lance felt the same about her. “Where's your date?”

  
“Elsewhere.” Lance replied, simply, and sat down beside Antony.

  
He groaned. “¡Vete a la mierda!” (Fuck you!)

  
“Eso es rudo.” (That was rude) Lance ignored him, and draped his arms across his sibling's shoulders. Amanda laughed, and Antony almost stood up, but Lance caught his collar. “Don't be like that, Anton.”

  
“Yo seré así. ¡Vuelve a tu cita!” (I will be like that! Go back to your date!) Anton grunted.

  
“Fine. Have fun on your way home in 15 minutes, gremlin. Don't make a mess of my car.” He scowled, standing up.

  
“Fuck you!” Antony's shoulders deflated as Lance took a step back, only to tense up again when Keith appeared behind him.

  
He snaked an arm around Lance's waist. “We're all gonna crash at my place, tonight. They wanna leave.” Avery's face was red as Lance pecked Keith's cheek. Yeah, he was definitely gay.

  
“Seriously, don't mess up my car or I'll strangle you in your sleep.” Lance said as they walked away.

  
“Does she really not know? He was staring at you.” Keith whispered, once they stood far enough away. Lance glanced back.

  
“I kinda want to tell her, but... It's not really my place, you know? He probably doesn't want people to know.” He smiled slightly at his sister, and they went back to their friend group.  
“You guys ready? We'll follow you out.”


	2. House party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith accidentally throws a house party after Homecoming.

Keith's house was small, because he was the only one living there. He was legally emancipated at 16 years old, and lived basically like a college kid. Lance and him were the first to get there, so logically, Keith had Lance pinned against the door the second they stepped foot inside. Lance gasped, but quickly reciprocated the kiss. Keith's hands were everywhere, and his lips quickly moved down to Lance's neck. He was definitely leaving hickies.

They heard shuffling on the other side of the door, but only stopped when someone knocked. Keith groaned, and opened the door. His hair was messy from Lance's hands, and Lance quickly went into the bathroom to fix himself. His shirt was untucked in a few places, and one strap of his suspenders had fallen from his shoulders. 

“Got busy?” Shiro's muffled voice teased Keith.

“Yeah. Until you got here.”

When Lance came back out, he realized people were not 'just crashing at Keith's'... There was maybe 40 people trying to get in, and Shiro and Matt let them all inside. Keith groaned, and went to lock his bedroom door. Nobody but Lance and him were about to do anything in there.

Lance knew almost everyone so it was easy to find conversation. He claimed a spot on the couch next to Hunk and Shay. He turned on Comedy Central and saw one of his favorite shows on. He was almost annoyed when someone started playing music through a portable speaker. He put the TV on mute and turned subtitles on, but he didn't get far into watching because more and more people came in, claimed whatever seating there was, and it was loud. 

After maybe 15 minutes of talking to Hunk and Shay, and some other people, Keith found him. There were no open seats so he just draped himself over Lance. “Hey!” Lance had to shout. Keith sat with both knees on either side of Lance's thighs and greeted him with a kiss.

People whistled, and they didn't stop. “Don't you have a party to oversee?” Lance asked between kisses.

“Shiro's party. Not mine.” he mumbled. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, and decided to check it. Keith groaned, and looked over his shoulder. His brother was texting him.

A: really lance throwing a party  
A: im a good brother so i wont tell mama or papa  
A: next time i better be invited  
L: THANK YOU ILY

The room erupted in cheers, suddenly, when a group of people showed up with beer. Someone started passing out bottles to everyone and Lance chugged it and was handed another. Keith only sipped his occasionally. Someone got up and Keith immediately took their spot right beside Lance. Lance looked through people's Snapchat stories and Keith looked over his shoulder, rubbing circles into his skin where his shirt rode up. 

Lance checked the time. It was almost 12:30 and the party just started. The room was absolutely packed. People danced without constraint and the lights were dimmed low. The music got slightly quieter, and Lance assumed someone took the speaker into the kitchen.

“I can't wait until you move in.” Keith mused, burying his face in Lance's neck. 

“Me too.” he replied, lamely. He had a dopey grin on his face and he was content just laying there with his boyfriend all night. He giggled when Keith kissed his neck, and left marks. “Impatient?” he teased.

He was answered by being pulled by his collar into a needy kiss. He wasn't complaining. Eventually, their make out session turned into something else, and Hunk told them to either stop or go somewhere else. They went somewhere else.


End file.
